


Overflowing love

by BlaCkreed4



Series: Kinktober 2020 [13]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Breasts, F/F, Nipple Play, Sex Toys, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26993485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Emily bought a special toy for her girlfriend Sarah.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Kinktober 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948879
Kudos: 22
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	Overflowing love

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober day 13: squirting!
> 
> Also written for the Banned Together Bingo, prompt: lesbians

Sarah was gorgeous when she was lost in pleasure. Her red curls messily crowning her head on the pillow, her green eyes turned almost black, her full lips open and wet, her pale skin flushed and almost hiding her freckles.

Emily could never get enough of that sight, that was why she loved pleasuring her more than taking pleasure. She loved her girlfriend so much that as soon as she had seen the ad for that special vibrator she had immediately bought it for her; that was why she was kneeling between Sarah’s open legs, watching her as she thrust her fingers inside her.

She was wearing a special vibrator, one that she could wear on her fingers; it had two different parts: one for the g-spot and one for the clitoris.

Sarah was moaning uncontrollably, her whole body shaking as she grabbed onto the bed sheets as if to anchor herself to reality. She was breathing heavily, her chest raising and falling in a way that had Emily lick her lips in anticipation. Sarah had always had a low stamina, so her girlfriend wasn’t surprised to see her come soon after she had rubbed the vibrator against her g-spot.

What Sarah didn’t know, though, was that Emily wasn’t done with her yet.

Emily kept on stimulating her with her special vibrator, and at the same time she moved her free hand on her girlfriend’s soft breasts, massaging them the way she liked most. She even leaned down on her to close her lips around her nipple and suck it. Emily knew that Sarah loved it when she played with her boobs, so she alternated between the two of them with both her hand and mouth, groping them and licking her nipples, leaving bitemarks and light scratch signs.

Sarah’s voice got even louder, her back arching and her legs closing around her girlfriend. She came again, shouting in pleasure.

When Emily kept going, Sarah moved one hand on her short black hair and held onto her, keeping her close to take everything she wanted to give her.

Emily made her come again and again, getting off on the way her girlfriend screamed her name and clenched around her fingers, pulled on her hair and moved towards her body.

It took a while, but in the end Emily got exactly what she wanted: Sarah’s last orgasm was so strong that she squirted, getting her girlfriend’s hand and their bed wet with her pleasure.

Emily grinned in satisfaction as she finally pulled her fingers out, admiring her work as Sarah’s body was still shaking and covered in sweat.

“I told you I could make you squirt.” She gloated, showing off her dirty hand.

Sarah weakly smiled, panting too much to be able to answer.

Emily got rid of the vibrator and cleaned her hand, then she laid next to her girlfriend and hugged her tight. She made her rest her head on her chest, caressing her hair and back.

“I love you.” Sarah said as soon as she had caught her breath.

“I love you too.”


End file.
